The Mega Vampire Blockbuster
by LilNate03
Summary: For the first time ever! The characters from Buffy: The Vampire Diaries, Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, Angel, The Originals, The Supernatural and My Babysitter's A Vampire will crossover all at once to their biggest battle against Julian, The Volturi, Crowley, And many more!


**The Mega Vampire Blockbuster**

A/N: Hey Fans if you are a fan of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries, Angel, The Originals, The Supernatural, Twilight and My Babysitter's A Vampire. Well you in luck! All your favorites will combine in one story as they will work together and face their biggest challenge yet.

Here are the characters that's gonna be on the story.

 _ **Buffy: The Vampire Slayer:**_

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Rupert Giles, Spike, Dawn, Faith and Riley

 _ **The Vampire Diaries:**_

Stefen, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Sarah, Enzo, Alaric

 _ **Angel:**_

Angel, Cordelia, Illyria, Wesley, Gunn, Connor, Harmony

 _ **The Originals:**_

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, and Davina

 _ **The Supernatural:**_

Dean, Sam, and Castiel,

 _ **Twilight:**_

Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Leah, Seth and Renesmee

 _ **My Babysitter's A Vampire:**_

Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica, and Rory

* * *

There is a war coming to Mystic Falls and Julian is just getting started. Every since Lily dies, Julian is looking for revenge for the Salvatore Brothers and their friends. Julian finally got Mary Louise and Nora on his side and now all he needs is Katherine, Demons, more Vampires, The Volturi, Crowley, and Monsters on side to take over Mystic Falls.

Julian was at the Salvatore's house as he was waiting on both Mary Louise and Nora to comeback after they complete their task. Julian has so much hate on the Salvatore Brothers especially, Stefen since he sees Stephen as his biggest threat.

Mary Louise and Nora walk inside the Salvatore's house as they stand ten feet away from Julian as he had his back turn toward the fire place.

" So, did you finish the tasks that I giving you?" Julian asked them.

" We did sir, well...Actually Nora did since she took care of both Bonnie, Stefan and Damon." Mary Louise grin delight.

" I knock the witch bitch Bonnie Bennett out as I rescue Mary and then, torture both Salvatore brothers." Nora replied.

" Torture? What do you mean by that?" Julian asked her.

" Let's just say Damon and Stefen Salvatore is in a deep sleep but in his personal hell." Nora grinned.

* * *

Stefen and Damon are in a deep sleep and in their personal hell thanks to Nora. Caroline, Alaric, Bonnie, Matt, Sarah, Enzo and Valerie were circling around both Stefen and Damon's body as they was questioned about what happened to them.

" What happened here?" Alaric questioned Caroline.

Caroline was crying into tears as she was freaking out about what happened to Stefen and Damon. " It's Nora, she sort teleport with her wicked witchcraft and stab both Damon and Stefen in the chest."

" Calm down." Alaric was calming Caroline down as he kiss her forehead. " It will be okay."

" Are they dead?" Valerie asked Caroline.

Caroline shook her head as she wipe her tears away, " I'm not sure, I'm just freak out about Stefen and Damon being stab right in front of me."

Bonnie Bennett kneel down to where what both Damon and Stefen was laying at as she check this pulse to see if they are still alive.

" They're still alive, they just in some kind of deep sleep." Bonnie said. " But, it's not good for them, it's a witchcraft spells on this stick."

" Well, can we just wake them up by using your magic?" Sarah Salvatore questioned Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head, " No, it takes more than just one witch to break the spells. We need more Witches or Warlocks to help break the curse."

" But who? We don't know any witches or warlocks." said Matt.

Valerie step up as she has a plan, " I got some friends that will help us."

" Who in the bloody-hell will help us?" Enzo questioned.

" The Cullen's will help us along some friends I know back in Sunnydale" Valerie answered.

" Hey, I can get in touch with Jeremy to help us, and him and his two demon hunter friends." Bonnie added.

" That's fine but, we need to contact all Vampires, Werewolves, or any Supernatural being! We are big danger and Julian is just getting started to start a war." Valerie said.

* * *

 _ **Canada...**_

Crowley was in the middle killing a innocent man that knew the Winchester Brothers with his Superhuman Strength ability but, Crowley got interrupted by Julian who contact him through his cellphone.

Crowley answers the phone as he spoke to Julian.

" Julian, I figure you was gonna call me." Crowley laughed on the phone. " What seems the problem?"

" The love of my life is dead." Julian answered.

" I'm sorry to hear that, how did Lily died?" Crowley asked him.

" You mean who kill her? Her sons, The Salvatore Brothers along with their friends murder Lily!" Julian lies as he was trying blame on both Stefan and Damon.

" What? The Salvatore Brothers murder their own mother?" Crowley questioned Julian.

" Yes, and that's why I need you're help." Julian asking for his old pal, Crowley help.

" And what will that be?" Crowley questioned Julian.

" Join me and my crew and together we will take back what's ours! Crowley, I know you wants some revenge by Winchester brothers and you can have that! Just join me." Julian tries to get Crowley on his side.

Crowley took a deep breath as he spoke, " Ok, what do I need to do?"

" I need you to go search for Drusilla, The Turok-Han and more Vampires and Demons while I get a contact to The Volturi and together we will rule the world!" Julian laughed.

 ** _What you guys think so far, should I keep on continue this story or not. Do you want to see all your favorite Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries, Angel, The Originals, Twilight, The Supernatural and My Baby Sitter's A Vampire characters come together as a crossover?_**

 ** _If there's one more TV Show or Movie Vampire/Werewolves/Witch/Supernatural related to crossover with them who do want to come help The Vampire Diaries characters?_**


End file.
